


Sentencia

by Madeinjapan87



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeinjapan87/pseuds/Madeinjapan87
Summary: Nunca pensó quién sería su última visita antes de su muerte. L x Misa.
Relationships: Amane Misa/L/Yagami Light





	Sentencia

**Author's Note:**

> Death Note no me pertenece. Solo escribo sin ánimos de lucro  
> OoC final alternativo

El destino de Amane Misa estaba dictaminado, pero eso a ella ya no le importaba. La muerte le esperaba por seguir los ideales de un héroe que castigaba a los malos y ella se transformó en uno peor que el mismo Kira, el amor de su vida. O eso ella creía.

" Solemos aferrarnos a gente que solo nos hace daño " .

De ningún modo pasó por su mente que Rem escribiría el nombre de Yagami Light en su Death Note para salvarla de una miserable vida junto a él, y con eso Rem se desvaneció como el mismo polvo.

Recordó su mantra:

Siempre agradeceré que Kira castigara a quien mató a mis padres, así que descubrir que Light es Kira sería todavía mejor para mí, haría que él la amara aún más, aunque es imposible que lo ame más de lo que ya lo amo.

Era su escape y su motivo de vivir y su motivo para morir.

OoO

La justicia aun no finalizaba. Aquel hombre pálido y de enormes ojeras impactado por el transcurso de los hechos, incluso estar al tanto de su posible muerte , Rem optó por acabar con su enemigo, Yagami Light. Todas sus sospechas se confirmaron; sin embargo se siente un perdedor. Actuó rápidamente junto con el equipo policial japonés en arrestar a la idol bajo principal sospecha como segundo Kira, y en llevar cabo asesinatos en el transcurso que fue liberada mientras estuvo confinada bajo sospecha.

Yagami Light está muerto

El gran detective L sabía que el destino de Misa era la sentencia de muerte. Lo sabía. Pero así es la justicia. Actuó con la ley…

Es lo ético. Es lo correcto.

Es la justicia

Estaba triste porque el Shinigami pudo haberlo asesinado, sin embargo, mató a Light, y no a él. Estaba un 70% seguro que moriría, por lo tanto, su investigación fracasó. Y si bien, el vivir o sobrevivir al caso Kira para otros era un triunfo, en la mentalidad del mejor detective del mundo fue suerte. Las probabilidades de su muerte eran altas, pero eso confirmaba que Light es Kira, su muerte era la confirmación de sus sospechas, pero la regla de los trece días era la piedra de sus obstáculos, iba confirmarlo, pero Rem hizo lo suyo…

Soy un perdedor.

La lluvia siempre justo en el momento indicado. En una muerte, en un funeral. L estaba bañándose en ella.

\- Watari-. Al sentir un enorme paraguas cubriendo su delgado cuerpo. Estaba en la azotea del edificio.

\- Elle.- Watari nunca mencionaba su verdadero nombre, a menos que lo ameritaba como en esta ocasión. Ambos a solas.

\- Debo proceder ahora con Misa.- Aún continuando mirando el suelo. Se sentó en su posición particular donde Watari tuvo que bajar el paraguas.

-Joven Elle sé que estás triste, pero ahora es un caso cerrado. Estamos vivos, es lo que importa.- tratando de animarlo.

-Yo estaba destinado a morir. Ese era mi plan, morir. Era la única manera de desenmascarar con la colaboración de mis sucesores, pero estoy aquí vivo. Todo fue rápido por un shinigami. Por algo sin explicación. Paranormal o como pueda llamarse.

-Joven Elle, ¿Acaso no aprecia la vida? ¿O es más importante su orgullo ?

L hizo caso omiso al comentario de su más querido, casi un padre, Wammy , se levantó y prosiguió a salir de la azotea junto con su más fiel ayudante.

OoO

Tres meses de reclusión en unas de las cárceles de más alta seguridad para mujeres estaba Misa Amane, los criminales viven en celdas construidas sobre hormigón de 3,7 por 2,1 metros separados por dos puertas de metal cubiertas, para que las reclusas no se vean unas a las otras. Tienen una ventana de 107 centímetros de alto y 10 centímetros de ancho con vista al cielo y cuentan con un inodoro, un lavamanos y una ducha automatizada, para evitar que el criminal inunde la celda. También poseen una cama de losa de hormigón, donde reposa un colchón delgado donde Misa estaba acostada.

Mientras tanto repercusión mundial causó el caso Kira. Si bien Yagami Light murió como héroe porque así quiso L para no dejar más destrozada de lo que estaba la familia Yagami , el padre terminó hospitalizado por infarto al enterarse que hijo era Kira., Amane misa era una figura pública por lo cual su encarcelamiento sólo se ligó por ser cómplice de Kira. Así lo comunicó la policía japonesa por órdenes de L omitiendo ciertos detalles. De esta manera se justificó el por qué una idol, actriz y cantante japonesa era sentenciada a muerte y repentinamente el mundo cayó en caos con tal semejante noticia. La prensa mundial y farándula deseaban la exclusiva.

Para L explicar a la justicia que un cuaderno de la muerte con el poder de matar sólo con el nombre y rostro era algo de locos y de no creer hasta que tuvieron que explicar con pruebas y hechos. Líderes de la justicia tocaron la death note que guardó Light en su plan para derrotar a L donde vieron a Ryuk. Se concluyó que sería un secreto jamás revelado al mundo, y por lo tanto el cuaderno de la muerte fue destruido en presencia de L.

Misa en el tiempo de reclusión, intentó varias veces suicidarse; por lo tanto no tuvieron más opción que mantenerla sedada el mayor tiempo y siendo alimentada por suero y extrema vigilancia. El aspecto de la idol no era el mismo. Estaba sin vida, demacrada delgada al punto de la anorexia. Y lo único que esperaba era su día de muerte. Era lo que más deseaba en la vida: morir.

¿No la dejaban atentar contra su vida? lo mejor esperar su sentencia.

A un día de su muerte. Sólo faltaba un día para estar con su amado Light en el otro mundo…

-Amane Misa

Entro una mujer, guardia de la cárcel

La aludida sólo levantó la mirada para luego bajarla. Estaba acostada en su cama.

-Amane Misa, tiene una visita.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo sorprendida y molesta.

-Misa no quiere ver a nadie y no tengo a nadie en este mundo ¿es un periodista?

-Debe ir.- La mujer se dispuso a levantarla fácilmente. La ex idol no tenía fuerzas, trató de resistirse, pero no lo logró.

-Me dijo que es un tal Ryuzaki y que usted lo conoce.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía la rubia, ardió en rabia no quería ver ese maldito, lo culpaba por la muerte de su Light, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se armó de coraje para decirle unas cuantos insultos antes de morir.

La oficial guio a la rubia que estaba vestida con un traje entero naranjo sus manos atadas en esposas a una habitación sólo con una mesa y dos sillas. Al ingresar distinguió esa maraña de pelos negros, con la misma ropa que lo recordaba, jeans y zapatillas desgastadas y esa remera blanca holgada que lo hacía parecer un chico despreocupado y tonto.

Hubo silencio.

La oficial los dejó solos, antes de decir:

\- Sólo 20 minutos.

El portazo se sintió fuerte.

La rubia trató de apoyarse en su débil estado en la silla para sentarse y observar la espalda de Ryuzaki, aún no se volteaba.

-Pervertido ¿a qué vienes?- en un tono de voz severo

L se giró para verla.

Dio un paso atrás sorprendido. Amane Misa la bella mujer rompe corazones, cálida y alegre desapareció, y en lugar sólo estaba una mujer demacrada, sin vida. Sus ojos mieles apenas brillantes, apagada como un rosa marchita y cabellos revueltos rubios sin peinar.

Estaba marchita.

Por primera vez Ryuzaki sintió tristeza.

Sí, en el fondo le gustaba Amane y sentía tristeza por ser la segunda Kira. Desde que la vio por primera vez en la universidad y sus sospechas por ser la segunda Kira aumentaron un 90%. Cometió crímenes sin arrepentimiento. Sentía tristeza por ser una mujer con tan poco autoestima que sabiendo en el fondo que Yagami Light no la amaba, estaba ella ahí presente haciendo lo que le dictaminara. Sentía tristeza porque arruinó su vida. Y alguien superior a él, las leyes iban a dictaminar su vida. Mañana era su pena de muerte y él no podía hacer nada.

Mañana moriría.

\- Misa sólo vengo a verte y explicar cómo terminó Yagami Light.

La rubia tomó fuerzas de donde pudo para levantarse de su silla y acercarse a ese pálido hombre que tanto odiaba, ni las esposas le impidieron acercarse peligrosamente.

\- No quiero saber cómo lograste manipular a Rem, maldito… tú a mi Light, a mi Kira. Él iba ser el Dios del nuevo mundo. Tu arruinaste todo…tu….- sollozando la ex idol se rompió en llanto...- Ya no me importa vivir, mañana por fin me liberarán de esta pesadilla...

Ryuzaki se mordió el pulgar observándola ansioso, triste

Estaba triste por ella.

\- Rem, tu shinigami lo mató yo no intervine. Aun no entiendo porque motivo lo hizo. Puedo deducir que iba escribir mi nombre, pero escribió el de tu novio.-Concluyó impasible, ocultando su nerviosismo e incomodidad mordiendo su dedo pulgar fuertemente.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida. Al observar al de cabellera negra pudo notar que no mentía.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, pero sólo pasaron unos segundos…

-¿Por qué vienes a contarme esto? ¿Por qué Rem lo hizo?

\- No lo sé.- el detective caminó como siempre encorvado acercándose a Misa e hizo algo impulsivo, era la última vez para él y para ella, acarició el rostro de Amane suavemente con sus huesudos dedos. La chica en cuestión sorprendida no se alejó. Secretamente disfrutó de esa caricia. No lo iba admitir nunca.

\- ¿Por qué Rem lo hizo? Ella era mi amiga, me traicionó.- volvió a repetir, bajó la mirada derramando unas lágrimas. Se alejó del detective rápidamente.

Ryuzaki guardo sus manos en su gastado pantalón incómodo.

-Yo creo que en el fondo lo sabes. Amane- al nombrar su nombre por primera vez el detective notó el brillo casi apagado en los ojos de la rubia y continuo.- sé que me odias, pero yo no te odio. Siempre te admiré desde que apareciste en la portada 18 posando con ese hermoso vestido rosado y tú sonriendo alegremente, te veías como un ángel. Sin duda lo tengo guardado entre todos mis tesoros. Tu eres un gran tesoro y no te olvidaré, sólo que te enamoraste del equivocado...- finalizó casi en un murmullo audible para la rubia.

Amane Misa en vez de enojarse sólo lloró más aferrándose a sí misma. Buscando algo de calor en su helado cuerpo, pero fue reemplazo por el cálido cuerpo de Ryuzaki quien la abrazaba reconfortándola, ella sólo cerro más los ojos sintiendo por primera vez un abrazo. No pudo evitar recordar el abrazo duro, firme, pero helado de Yagami Light en su habitación la primera vez, donde ella se aventuró a buscar a Kira a su domicilio. No era igual. Este abrazo era mil veces mejor. Quería seguir así para siempre.

-Ryuzaki. Ya no soy esa chica de la portada, ahora Misa está fea e indeseable para ti, pero siempre recuérdame. Nunca me olvides, así nunca moriré.

Misa se atrevió darle un beso en la mejilla del pálido detective por segunda vez quien éste se sorprendió por tal acto. La intención de Ryuzaki era solo verla por última vez en vida…

-Como me hubiese gustado que tú seas Kira, porque me habrías amado de verdad.- en un hilo de voz suave y sin fuerzas. A Misa nada le importaba, ni la timidez se manifestó. Era su último día con vida.

Los oscuros ojos de Ryuzaki se abrieron en par ante tal declaración.

-Kira es un asesino.- dijo a secas sintiendo como la rubia se tensó ante tal declaración-. Me hubiese gustado conocerte en otra circunstancia, pero jamás hubiese sucedido. Vivo oculto resolviendo casos. Desde siempre he sido un admirador a distancia, no te mentí ese día en la universidad.- instintivamente tocó unos aros en forma de corazón con cristales.- se te ven bien esos aros.

Los únicos aros que la modelo suplicó en la cárcel que no se los quitara entre sus pertenencias.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida al unir cabos.

-¿tú… me los obsequiaste?

Esos aros le llegaron una tarde en unos de los set de grabación hace dos años atrás antes de Kira. Fue el primer regalo que tuvo de un admirador de tan lejos.

Inglaterra

"Misa- Misa hace que mi corazón se llene de calidez en tus actuaciones y canciones.

Por eso te regalo mi corazón en estos aros.

L."

En aquel momento nunca relacionó ese admirador "L" con L el detective, es más no sabía nada hasta el enfrentamiento televisivo y el asesinato en directo de Lind L Taylor.

Nuevamente lagrimas caían de sus apagados ojos.

L se levantó, soltando el agarre que tenía con Misa con lentitud mientras el oficial ingresó a la habitación avisando que sólo quedaban dos minutos.

-Misa, sólo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase piensa en tu mejor canción. Cántala y cierra tus ojos

-Ryuzaki… en quince minutos pude darme cuenta que te amo . - le sonrió. No tuvo miedo ni vergüenza. Le salió profundamente de su alma

La oficial entro y se llevó a la muchacha dando por finalizada la visita y Ryuzaki apretó sus puños de impotencia y tristeza.

La rubia se giró para verlo por última vez y le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa que iluminó al pálido chico quien sólo atinó a devolverle la sonrisa, aunque en el fondo estaba destruido por ella.

OoO

TOMA FUERTE MI MANO

Y ASI SABRÉ QUE SEGURA ESTARÉ

AUNQUE MUY LEJOS ESTES SOLEDAD

ALGUN DÍA YO TE VERE UNA VEZ,

YO LO SÉ.

11:55 am

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero esos ojos estaban vendados. Los oficiales sólo escucharon la voz de la chica que cantaba antes de suspirar y un grito que se apagó rápidamente.

11:55 am

L por primera vez se estiró por completo en su cama boca arriba y dejó casos pendientes para otro día. No comió en todo el día. Ningún dulce. Cero glucosa.

\- Ya no estás Amane.- en una voz que sólo él se escuchó.

Se llevó su mano a su cara cubriendo su rostro, pero no pudo cubrir sus lágrimas que brotaban sin parar.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor: Años que no publico, sobre todo en el fandom Death Note. Amo L x Misa hay muchas historias buenas en español y amo el no canon. Pido disculpas, pero me costó escribirlo porque NO escribo hace tiempo se pierde la practica... si hay alguna que otra falta gramatical y ortografía. He vuelto a retomar fanfics aunque creo que será de a poco.
> 
> Las criticas constructivas siempre serán bienvenidas.
> 
> por mi el autor no debió matarlo, pero me basé en una teoría que leí por youtube que me hizo hacer click porque para mi L es ganador:
> 
> No es mía esta opinión, pero concuerda con lo que pienso:
> 
> "Cuando murió L todos pensamos que la batalla "L vs Kira" la ganó Kira, pero nadie sabe que L venció a Kira cuando muere L. Y lo voy a explicar:
> 
> L sabía que iba a morir, de hecho un capitulo anterior a su muerte, L ya lo venía presintiendo sabía que Kira lo iba a matar, para eso L lo preparó todo, antes de morir L hace su última jugada maestra, nombrando como sucesor de L al mismo Light sabiendo que a este le iba a costar mucho ser Kir la vez, pero L es tan brillante que sabía que Light no rechazaría tal oferta, de hecho Light creyó que ser L fue lo mejor para no ser atrapado ya que nadie mas iba a sospechar, por eso el L original le ganó a Kira desde el momento que le encargó a light esa responsabilidad imposible de mantener, ya que le costó ser L y Kira al mismo tiempo, razon por la cual light entró en incongruencias y contradicciones que fueron rápidamente evidenciadas y resueltas por Near, todo gracias al plan ideado por L... L antes de morir sabía como iba acabar light: "acorralado", porque L sabía que Near iba a continuar con la investigación dato que light ignoraba, aprovechando de ese dato y dejandole el papel de L a light intencionalmente, pues L desmostró con eso quien ganó y quien fue el mejor. ¡Maestro!"


End file.
